Tokitsukaze
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 雨の季節はやだね～、なんか嫌～。…そんな時はぁ、しれーの頭にでも登るかぁ～っ！がーるる～っ♪ |RainySeason2015_EN = I don't like the rainy season~ It's unpleasant~. At times like this, I'll just climb at the commander's head! Garuru~ |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = Garuru is a little wolf's growling sound. |EarlySummer2015 = しれー、そろそろ夏だね。今年の夏は雪風たちと泳ぎに行こうよ。ねー、ねーー！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Commanderrrr! It's almost summertime! Let's go swimming with Yukikaze this summer. Okay? Okayyyy???? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = しれぇー！夏だよ！海に行こう！出撃じゃなくてさぁ！ほーら、早く早く早くー！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Commander! It's summer! Let's go to the sea! Not on a sortie, you know! Come on, quickly, quickly, quickly-! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = しれー、クリスマス！このケーキ、うっまーい！しれーも食べる？ほら、あーーん！ |Christmas2015_EN = Commander ~ It's Christmas! This cake is so gooood ~! You want some too? Here, ah... |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = もう年末だよ～。一年って早いよね、ホント。へ？大掃除？あたしも？何で？ |EndofYear2015_EN = It's already the end of year~. A single year sure passes by quickly, really. Eh? New Year's Eve cleaning? Me too? Why? |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = しれー、明けましておめでとう！今年もよろしくね！うむ？おみくじ引く~？ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, Happy New Year! Take care of me this year too! Humu? We're going to pull fortunes? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = しれーチョコあげるー。え、いらないってー？んな馬鹿な…食ーべるのー！えーい！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander, I'll give you chocolate. Eh, you don't want it? That's nonsense. You'll eat it! Eei! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = チョコのお返しは？司令？へ？無いって？んなばかな。うふ！？ほら、あるじゃん！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Where's my return sweets? Commander? Eh? There is none? That's impossible. Oh! See look, you do have it! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = しれー、今日は特別な記念日じゃん？おめでとうしれー！しれー！！しれー！！！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, it's a special anniversary, isn't it? Congrats, Commander! Commander!! Commander!!! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨の季節はやだね～、なんか嫌～。…そんな時はぁ、しれーの頭にでも登るかぁ～っ！がーるる～っ♪ |RainySeason2016_EN = I hate the rainy season~ I just hate it~. ....At times like this, I'll just climb up the Commander's head! Garuru~ |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 |SpringSeason2018 = |SpringSeason2018_EN = |SpringSeason2018_Clip = |SpringSeason2018_Note = }} Character Appearance *Tokitsukaze has brown eyes, short black hair with long sidelocks. The sides of her hair fade into grey at the ends, while on her head is a small smokestack-style hat sitting on a black strap with two pieces of cloth with an anchor embroidered on each. *Tokitsukaze wears a yellow scarf secured by an anchor with the chain going around her collar, a very short slightly see-through white buttoned sailor dress with blue stripes on her cuffs and end of her dress, which the excess is tied into a knot on her left hip that exposes the strings of her panties. She only wears a lowleg, side-tie white panties that barely covers anything below, under her dress and a black pantyhose that only goes up to her above her crotch, ending with rudder high heels. *Tokitsukaze is armed with a waist-mounted quadruple torpedo mount on her back and a 12.7cm twin gun mount with a pouch-like cover at the back, secured by a shoulder strap on her right shoulder. Trivia * Member of the 16th Destroyer Division along with Yukikaze, Amatsukaze and Hatsukaze. * She was crippled during the Battle of the Bismarck Sea on March 3, 1943, with the loss of 19 crewmen. Yukikaze rescued her survivors and Tokitsukaze was consequently left dead in the water. She was then sunk by Allied aircraft the following morning. * Her name means "favorable wind". ** It was first carried by the fourth and last Destroyer of the Isokaze class in 1917. Category:Kagerou Class Category:Destroyers